


Five Times Yuuri Katsuki Freaked Out About Living with Viktor Nikiforov (and the One Time It Was Viktor's Turn)

by Ame (Ulan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, I may have lost the point beneath all this fluff, Living Together, M/M, Saint Petersburg, Viktor being a tease, Viktor can be a pretty sweet partner, Viktor's POV, Yuuri does NOT have an apron kink, but not that kind of tease, questionable cultural references, the more I write the fluffier it gets, until he begins acting like a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ame
Summary: Viktor could not help his wide smile. Life with Yuuri in Saint Petersburg was off to a great start. He was happy; he was excited. He had never felt anything more wonderful and overwhelming and amazing in his life.Which probably meant that Yuuri was off somewhere, feeling the same, and freaking out.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but... that didn't seem to be happening, and now I just have this thing that keeps growing and growing. But this is good! I have been in a bit of a writing slump and possibly YOI withdrawal lately (anyone here who ISN'T? *crying*), so this getting written at all is pretty awesome. Please bear with me. Crossing my fingers I can update everyday and get it all done by... um, Sunday?

His body ached and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow - all the same, Viktor Nikiforov sat back with a giddy grin. 

He was back in his Saint Petersburg home, finally after nearly a year since he impulsively left it so he could present himself as a coach to the last placer from the previous year's Grand Prix Finals. It was a long, complicated story (not really) of having found love (all right, maybe more like, "Wow, that drunk skater from Japan is kind of hot?"), nearly losing it (because the other party was dead drunk and forgot everything the following morning), and finding it again (Yuuri skating Viktor's program, the video going viral and finding Viktor was at least the part of this story that was not so embarrassing). At the end of it all, they were able to silence the naysayers as they proceeded to surprise the world with just how _good_ Yuuri Katsuki of Japan can be. 

It had been an amazing year. Both Viktor and Yuuri started off with their own thoughts on retiring, both down and demotivated for different sets of reasons. But through an amazing series of events, they found each other (again - but Viktor really was not fond of dwelling on this detail of Yuuri forgetting), grew close and just _grew_ together, and journeyed far to get Yuuri up from a devastating GPF debut to winning silver and breaking a long-time world record in his following year. 

Now that year was up and here they were, in Viktor's apartment, with Viktor crouched beside the very same sofa where he watched the video of Yuuri skating to "Stay Close to Me". He had a box of Yuuri's things on the floor in front of him from where he had just moved it from outside his apartment door - that was, _their_ apartment door now, actually. Because Yuuri was moving in. And because he had Viktor's ring on his finger, and Viktor was pretty sure that this would now be the way of things - living together, staying by each other's side, and never leaving. 

Warmth bloomed in Viktor's chest at the thought, and soon the feeling became a giddy sort of rush that he knew tainted his cheeks red and stretched his lips in a grin so wide Yurio would flip if he saw. Viktor could not help it, though. He was happy. He was excited. He had never felt anything more wonderful and overwhelming and amazing in his life. 

Which probably meant that Yuuri was off somewhere, feeling the same, and freaking out. 

"Yuuri?" Viktor called out to the slightly open door of the bedroom. He listened for a moment, strained his ear for even just a tiny squeak. 

Nope, nothing. Oh boy. 

Viktor lifted himself up from the floor and padded the short distance that would take him to the apartment's one bedroom. The room was a little more messy than when he last left it, as Yuuri had already started unpacking and had his clothes stacked in several columns on the bed. The man himself was still as a statue though, seated on one side of the bed, just facing the open wardrobe. 

Viktor carefully sat next to him. "Yuuri?" 

He only needed to wait a while. He saw it, the moment Yuuri came back to Earth from wherever his active mind brought him this time.

"This is... this is really happening, isn't it?" said the younger man, eyes not even going to Viktor, and just staying at the open wardrobe. "There was a magazine feature about this house, you know. It was back when you won your last Olympic gold, and they had this full eight pages dedicated to you and your life. That was my favourite article about you; I learned so much and I read it so often. You shared a lot of new things that I have never heard about before, too. There was an entire section about your house and now I... I just know all these, somehow." Yuuri made a vague gesture at the room and the living room outside of it. "I know which rooms are which. I know where you keep your things. All those years ago, I wanted so much to see what all these were like in person." Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath. "And now I am here."

Viktor listened intently, eyes wide with surprise at first, but eventually softening and growing amused as he watched Yuuri in his dazed speech. His adorable katsudon did look a tad overwhelmed, just staring at Viktor's open wardrobe with a stack of his own clothes on the bed beside him. It did not look as if Yuuri touched any of Viktor's clothes just yet. 

Viktor watched him for a few seconds more before he grinned, humming thoughtfully beside Yuuri. "You know, Yuuri," he said slowly, leaning his head to rest against the other's dark head. "It's a good thing you're cute and I am very fond of you, because from any other person all this would just sound a bit creepy." 

Yuuri immediately jumped up at this, turning to Viktor with a... well, it was a squawk, really. Nothing else to call it. "I-Is it? Oh my God, it does sound creepy, doesn't it?" He buried his face in his hands, muffling his panic. "Oh God, you're right, of course. I should not have said that. That just sounded weird." 

Viktor laughed, warmly and not just a little smitten, because a frazzled Yuuri was cute on this sort of good days. He quickly wrapped his arms around his shaken fiancé and squeezed him tight. "Aaw, Yuuri, you know I was just joking. It doesn't really sound so bad." Another squeeze, when Yuuri did not move. "I mean, not as bad as seeing a stack of my posters under your bed. How many were there again? It was a pretty thick stack. And wasn't there a long pillow thrown in there, too - a dakimakura? Aah, I was so jealous. The things you must have done with that pillow..." 

"Aaah, no! Stop mentioning those things! And I told you that I only got that pillow because it was a limited edition merchandise!" 

Then, of course, Yuuri realised that they were talking about him having an actual Viktor Nikiforov collection (which he insisted did not exist, and then when caught red-handed, insisted was not all that large, but Viktor had a very informative conversation with Phichit back in China about the actual size of this collection). This set Yuuri off into a wave of denial again. 

In the end, with Yuuri's flailing and Viktor laughing and refusing to let go, they fell on the bed and made a mess of Yuuri's stacks of clothes. Neither paid it much mind though, with Yuuri still focused on his mini-breakdown and Viktor focused on his adorable fiancé.

"I'm kidding, Yuuri, I'm kidding! Here." 

It took a considerable amount of effort, but eventually Viktor was able to make Yuuri keep still enough to turn to him. The Japanese skater proceeded to bury his face on Viktor's chest, which Viktor was fine with, since it let him hold Yuuri and lay his chin on top of that dark head. 

They stayed like that for a while, with Yuuri breathing loudly through his nose and Viktor holding him and smiling. He waited for Yuuri to calm down, after which he kissed the top of Yuuri's head.

"Maybe I just don't say it often enough," he said, voice going soft with the amount of affection he held for this wonderful person in his arms. "You know these things you say, when you tell me how much of a fan you were, studying all those things about me? I mention them a lot because they make me feel..." Viktor took a deep breath, letting the scent of Yuuri and the shampoo he favoured fill his senses. "They make me feel like my heart would burst out of my chest, like my cheeks and ears would puff out steam because they feel so hot. 

"But it's _exciting_." Viktor held Yuuri tightly until he knew the other could hear his racing heartbeat near where Yuuri's precious ears rested. "After that banquet, I thought about you from time to time. I had hoped you would find me, you know? Like maybe I would receive a new follower notification in one of my social media accounts and it would be a 'Yuuri Katsuki, figure skater' type of account." Viktor chuckled at the memory - really not his best moments. "Nothing, though. And when I tried searching for you, I just kept finding fan accounts. So I guessed you weren't big with social media. Eventually, it just didn't seem like I would see you again outside of competition. Still, I might have looked at your photos on my phone a bit more times than what was healthy, and like Chris keeps insisting, even before I saw your video and flew to Japan to be your coach, I might have had a bit of a crush on you already." 

Viktor caught the tiny squeak from Yuuri, and he grinned despite his own embarrassment. Before this, he would not have been caught dead admitting to such things, thoughts and feelings more expected of a teenager than somebody already at his age. But Yuuri made him feel and want things he never in his life knew one could experience so strongly. It filled him up to his very core, this desire for somebody, and that barrelling, overwhelming sort of love that was focused on just one person. 

He kissed him again, first on those blushing cheeks, and then after a bit of a fight from a still blushing Yuuri, he also kissed those lips, shut tightly as Yuuri's eyes. It took a while, but eventually he got Yuuri to drop his hands from his face, to open his mouth to Viktor's kisses, and give Viktor free reign. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri..." Viktor revelled at Yuuri's permission, and he kissed him slow and deep - his favourite, and which he knew Yuuri also liked because it never failed to make him press up against Viktor, returning the kiss just as sweetly. Viktor smiled against those lips as he felt Yuuri curling up around him, legs tangling with Viktor's on the bed and against the messy white sheets half of which was now on the floor. Viktor paid it no mind though, and he continued to shower Yuuri's face with kisses until Yuuri was laughing and mock-complaining that Viktor's kisses tickled. 

Viktor could not help but grin at him. He cupped that precious face between his hands, rested their foreheads together, and whispered, "I am so happy you are here."

That at least earned him a smile. Yuuri still did not quite meet Viktor's eyes, but he looked like he had calmed down a little. He even looked like he was about to say something, too, if not for the sudden weight that came barrelling down on them from the open bedroom door, bringing with it warm fur and wet tongue.

"Makkachin!" Yuuri's laughter came loudly as he welcomed the large dog, who then showered him with kisses (dog kisses, anyway) about as enthusiastically as his master had done. 

"See? Makkachin is happy that you are here, too, right, Makkachin?" Makkachin lolled his tongue happily at Viktor's petting, before shifting his attention back to Yuuri.

Viktor rolled out of bed and faced the open wardrobe. "Okay! Let's see... what needs to be done here anyway?" 

He saw the problem immediately, after which he clicked his tongue and then proceeded to take a stack of clothes and put it on top of the other, and did it again for two more other stacks. By the time he was done, half the space was cleared - about half, that was, because Viktor had a lot of clothes - and as a last touch, he pushed the clothes on hangers off to one side with much flair. 

Viktor jumped aside and, facing Yuuri, swept his arm in a wide arc toward the wardrobe.

"Tada! Now it's like it's made for two people."

Yuuri laughed at his antics. "You're silly," he said, and eyed the newly "cleared" wardrobe. Here his eyes narrowed. "And you made a mess. Now I am going to have to fix the entire thing." 

Viktor latched on to Yuuri as the other approached and surveyed the damage. "You can mix up our clothes, I don't mind!" He really didn't. He even loved the idea. If Yuuri didn't do it himself, Viktor would mix them all up himself. 

He caught Yuuri looking at him. By the look on his face, it seemed as if he correctly read what was on Viktor's mind - and that he was far from impressed by it. "I'll just do that, then," he said, a look that conveyed "because if I don't, who knows what you'll do" clear on his face.

He was wonderful, and how wonderful was it for him to be here - really, really here. Yuuri Katsuki - the man who danced his way into Viktor's life, seduced him, made him chase after him across the globe, and proceeded to make him fall in love over and over again until Viktor's heart was putty in his hands. 

Sometimes, he wondered if Yuuri fully understood how thoroughly he had become Viktor's world. That he still sometimes saw Viktor as the man he used to look at from magazines - not so much as he used to before, but it still happened occasionally - just made Viktor fondly shake his head. He was, after all, not without his own feelings of awe and disbelief himself, finally having the man he pined for for months after that surreal banquet, whether or not Yuuri knew. 

Oh well. It was a new life for them here in Saint Petersburg. They were off to a sweet start, and things just promise to be even more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri mentioned a magazine article about Viktor's house, and for those who frequent Tumblr's #viktuuri tag (lol, what am I saying, aren't we all there?), you must have encountered [this article](http://www.designfather.com/scandinavian-apartment-industrial-elements-architect-denis-krasikov/) about a place from which Viktor's apartment was based. I imagined Yuuri saw more or less the same pictures. ♥ Is there someone else that I should be crediting, though? Someone in the fandom who found it first? I seem to remember a post from Twitter, but I can't find it anymore.


	2. Breakfast for Two

Their "official" first morning happened on the third day. Confusing, but Viktor thought of things this way. With their first day being so tiring what with all the unpacking they had to do, they woke up rather late the following day and ended up skipping breakfast altogether. Lunch had been a simple affair with Viktor quickly running to a nearby café, ordering pelmeni with a salad side and some bread. The rest of the day was then spent fixing the house up again and making it livable for two (two!) people this time - three, counting Makkachin. They were done by early evening, after which Viktor invited Yuuri to walk to a nearby restaurant for a casual dinner out. All in all, the second day was still a great day - both of them were tired, but they made a date of it, or so Viktor liked to tell an embarrassed Yuuri. 

The third day though was the day Viktor woke up to hints of dawn's light from between the gaps in the bedroom curtains. They were still in the middle of winter yet, so he was pretty sure the hour was late by Hasetsu standards. But even the Japanese man in the room with him slept like a log underneath the blankets, which, by the way, Viktor had not yet had enough of seeing. It probably won't ever get old, waking up next to Yuuri. 

He sidled up next to his sleeping charge, unable to help himself from snuggling in at the warm picture Yuuri made under the thick stack of blankets. Viktor probably wasted about another half hour or so like that, just wrapped around Yuuri and letting the warmth of their bodies seep in against one another's skin, the addictive scent of soap and that warm, indescribable scent that was Yuuri asleep or fresh from sleep just enveloping the air around them with a peaceful sort of haze. 

By the time Viktor got up, there was actual sunlight already dotting the far wall of the bedroom. He was careful not to wake Yuuri, and as he passed he whispered a call to Makkachin, who was lying on his own bed at the foot of Viktor and Yuuri's bed. The old poodle perked up immediately and padded out the door with his first human, excited to start the day. 

By the time Yuuri came out of the room - robe on top of pyjamas and socked feet in fluffy bedroom slippers and all - it was already around 10:30. He blinked up at Viktor, who was busy play-fighting with Makkachin in the middle of the kitchen floor. 

"Viktor?" 

The silver head lifted up toward Yuuri's direction before a bright smile lit up its face. "Good morning, Yuuri! Right on time. Come and sit down." 

Yuuri clearly did not know what to expect, judging by the look of caution and mild curiosity on his boyish face. Viktor never really had great control when it came to physical contact with Yuuri, so he ended up "escorting" the younger man by the hand (arm... all right, he was nearly wrapped completely around him from behind) to the dining chair facing the kitchen counter. 

Yuuri came obediently enough, if not without that wide-eyed look of what Viktor could only read as surprise and confusion in his warm brown eyes. Viktor blinked down at him in the second he took trying to decipher that look, but he eventually just shook his head and kissed the top of Yuuri's head before returning back behind the counter. Yuuri had a lot of weird looks, and sometimes what they meant would just come to Viktor in the middle of an encounter. He wasn't worried, and anyway, there were more important things at hand.

"Okay, so actually, I wasn't sure what to prepare for you today. I honestly think you would like this one best, and given that you are in the middle of training, we will probably have this fairly often." 

He placed a bowl of kasha in front of Yuuri. 

"You've seen it before, right? You described Yurio having it for breakfast back in Moscow at the Rostelecom Cup. You were not able to try it at the time, but I do think that with your tastes, you'll really like it. I know it looks plain though, so for presentation value..." 

Next, Viktor placed a different plate in front of Yuuri.

"Blini! With a side of strawberry jam - you know, for colour, and because you like strawberries, right? I also really like this, ate a lot of it growing up." He set the cutlery in front of Yuuri, too, and more or less just fussed about him per usual. "Pick whichever you like, okay? Or try them both. I'll eat with you. You're not really a heavy breakfast eater, but if you're still tired from yesterday and you feel like something heavier than these, I also bought eggs and kolbasa. I still have to prepare them, though."

Once he was satisfied that the food was served to Yuuri, Viktor then turned around and puttered about some more. He had a pot going for tea, and he went on to pour hot water in a cup with a plain green tea bag for Yuuri, and another one with genmaicha for himself. He developed a taste for the thing back in Japan. 

When he turned around once more to place the cups on the counter, he caught Yuuri staring at him again. 

Viktor tilted his head at him. "What?" 

Yuuri sat up straighter, as though he had not thought about getting caught. "N-Nothing." 

"No, really. What's the matter?" 

"Um. Just... it's the first time, I guess... I mean, seeing you like this." 

Viktor blinked at Yuuri in confusion, then looked down at himself. What about it? He thought he looked the same, it wasn't like he changed anything. Usual charcoal shirt, his favourite sweatpants... maybe he was a bit of a mess with some of the flour from cooking the blini still dusting his apron--

Viktor looked back up at Yuuri with dawning comprehension. "Oh, come on." His grin was suddenly so wide it nearly split his face. "Are you kidding me?" 

Yuuri now seemed to be pointedly staring at his bowl of kasha. "Whatever it is, no."

"Yuuri, really? The apron?" Yes, that was definitely a blush tainting the tips of Yuuri's ears - over Viktor's apron, a simple, light grey thing with a pink heart on the front. It was a sure fire way to set the Russian off. "No way! Aaw, Yuuri." He nearly cooed. "You like it, don't you? Do you think I'm cute like this?"

"Viktor--"

"Oh, this is just fantastic. So is it really true that a lot of guys in Japan have an apron fantasy? You mean it's really a thing?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped, and he glared up at Viktor in scandalised affront. "What? Of course not. I thought I told you to stop reading questionable cultural materials--"

"It's not questionable! It was right there in the harem and naughty manga you own--"

"W-Wha-- I do not own any of those kinds of manga!" 

"Oh. Oh, on second thought, you're right. I think I got it from the neighbour's kid - Kyosuke-kun."

"Viktor..."

"But ah! Love Hina!" Viktor pointed a victorious finger at Yuuri. "You own Love Hina and it is a harem manga!"

Yuuri bristled at this, but he did blush an even deeper shade of red. "I will have you know that Love Hina is about a plain, ordinary boy with a dream and who worked hard to achieve that dream. It is an inspiring story. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get into college in Japan, much less Tokyo U?" 

Viktor just hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, okay. Still a harem," he said, which had Yuuri throwing up his hands in embarrassed annoyance. 

"Why am I even being teased for something I read when I was 15? You read it when you were 27!" 

By then, Viktor could no longer contain his mirth. His laughter was completely remorseless as it bounced off the high walls of the kitchen and dining area, and it was so loud that Yuuri obviously found it doubly offensive, judging by the way he pouted at the plate of blini and poked it with his fork. 

It took a full minute for Viktor to calm down. "Aaaah, sometimes I can't take you," he said, wiping actual tears from his eyes. He then began untying the apron from behind his back - he glanced at Yuuri, and chuckled again seeing him blush - and removed it to hang on one of the kitchen towel bars on the side of the counter. He then rested his forearms on the counter and levelled himself with Yuuri's eyes. "It's not that I'm against it - just surprised. In fact..." He leaned his face just a breath away from Yuuri's, and in a low voice said, "If you have any other fantasies you want me to play out, just tell me in advance so I can prepare for them." 

Yuuri jumped back in his chair and made another weird, panicked sound at the back of his throat. "S-Shut up!" 

Viktor laughed again, but more calmly now as he picked up his own fork and began cutting through the blini. "All right, I'll leave you alone now. Come on, Yuuri, you haven't eaten. Here." 

He lifted the fork up and presented it to Yuuri, whose eyes nearly boggled at the bite that was then touched to his lip. "Um, no, I can--"

Viktor clicked his tongue. "Open."

In the end, he did get Yuuri to take the bite, albeit with eyes tightly closed in embarrassment. Viktor flashed him a smile afterwards, but that did not seem to help at all, what with Yuuri choking when he tried to swallow. He ended up gulping down Viktor's cup of genmaicha. 

"What, you can't even swallow it? Is my cooking that horrible?" Viktor asked even as he attentively rubbed Yuuri's back, with the other hand laying on the other's shoulder for comfort. He didn't really believe that, but it was as if he could not help but tease Yuuri, even if like this, he could not help but feel sorry for him, too. It was just that he was so _cute_.

Yuuri, of course, adamantly shook his head. "Of course I like it! You made it for me and it even looks amazing!" 

"Aah." Viktor smiled at his adorable, sputtering fiancé. "Then, still embarrassed?" 

Yuuri immediately ducked his head again in response to that. His eyes strayed to the cups of tea on the table, before he then picked up the spoon for the kasha. He still, however, did not touch his food. "Yeah... but not just that. I mean, you are awful, don't get me wrong..." 

The half-hearted glare he shot Viktor only made Viktor chuckle again.

"It's just that no one has ever made me breakfast before - apart from my parents, I mean. It's really thoughtful of you... and really sweet. And I guess it's still embarrassing, this sort of thing..." As he tended to do, Yuuri seemed to have continued that trail of thought in his own head, and whatever he came up with seemed to embarrass him further because he ended up covering his reddened face again with his free hand. 

Viktor could only shake his head at him. He did, however, also plant a kiss on one of Yuuri's fingers. 

"Oh, but!" Yuuri suddenly seemed to find renewed resolve. He grabbed Viktor's hand, gold ring catching Viktor's eyes in the light, but with a squeeze he pulled Viktor's attention back to his determined face. "Some days, how about I cook breakfast for you, too? I can make the things you like back in Hasetsu. You liked it, right - that thinly sliced salmon on rice, with a side of miso soup?" 

Viktor was about to tell Yuuri he didn't have to, that he wanted to do this for him every morning and just be there when he woke up, but at the mention of his favourite home-cooked breakfast from back in Japan, Viktor's eyes lit up and he was completely distracted. "Yes! I love that!" he said excitedly, but then almost immediately deflated after he realised something. "I'm not sure where we can get those things, though. I haven't checked the stores for miso soup before."

"We can check the next time we go out for groceries. If they are not all available here, maybe my mom can send us a few things." Yuuri tilted his head and smiled. "She might even be able to send natto, which I am still amazed you actually liked."

Viktor all but melted at the mention of all these food he liked. Yuuri knew it too well - Viktor loved the food back in Japan. "Yuuri, I love you." 

It was the truth and it was heartfelt, and while it was far from being a secret between them that they loved one another, it was also true that they still did not say it all that often just yet. And so, Yuuri ended up dropping the spoon with his already shaky hands, but instead of picking it up and trying for it again, he just followed it down with his head on his folded arms on the table, hiding what could only be an even worse blushing face. 

Viktor blinked, and then ended up laughing at him again. He kissed the top of Yuuri's head, petting him and rubbing his hair to get him to get up and eat. Yuuri though, was much too embarrassed now to move, having already had too much of Viktor and the things he said and did for the past three days. 

From the living room floor, Makkachin yawned, and most probably thought that his humans were being their usual silly selves again.

And so went their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri looks like he'll be blushing to the ends of the Earth, living with Viktor. 
> 
> I really imagine that Viktor can be a real troll when he wants to tease, but at the same time, I bet all of Yuuri's hobbies were interesting to him. I can totally see him reading manga even at 27. To those who are not familiar with Love Hina, it's a story about an ordinary boy (very much like our Yuuri) who dreamt of getting into Japan's top university. The manga started with him already having failed the entrance exams, and so he spends the first parts of the story trying for it again. It is a sweet and lovely story just as Yuuri described (and I now completely HC Yuuri owning this manga!), but it also is, as Viktor also described, a harem (lol). A harem is a manga classification wherein the main character is surrounded by a battalion of attractive supporting characters who can double as possible love interests (although there is usually a main one). It's usually a light and cute detail and makes for funny and interesting interactions... buuut yeah, lots of kinks get played for fan service. Apron kink is one. I am pretty sure Yuuri was not after the harem in his manga, and I am pretty sure he never knew he had an apron kink until he saw Viktor wearing one. Oh, Yuuri. XD


	3. Skating with the Russians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is something everyone already considers as canon, but since Viktor's phone was already set to Japanese in episode 10 (as opposed to Russian in episode 2), I am working with the assumption that he and Yuuri conversed in Japanese by that point forward. :)

When it came to Yuuri, some days were just better than others. 

They have not yet been practising long, but Viktor was happy to say that things were not as bad as they could have been. Yuuri had truly grown, so that on his first few days on the new rink, he was able to focus on himself long enough to skate parts of his old program for practice and ended up unintentionally impressing his new rinkmates, if the way some of them slowed down to watch the newcomer was anything to go by.

Viktor had to hide a smile as some of the guys sidled up next to Yurio at the far end of the rink, whispering rapidly in the boy's ear. Viktor could almost imagine what they were saying: "So that's your silver medallist, Yura? That must have been a tough 0.12, huh?" 

Yurio had gritted his teeth at the time and stretched one of the other male skaters' face to oblivion, so Viktor was pretty sure he wasn't far off. 

That had been a few days ago, though. This time, they seemed to be on a bit of an off day. Yuuri was not making it into his quads and was even struggling with his triple axel. It was not that he was falling as much; it was more that he was under-rotating or outright not making nearly all of the higher level jumps, and while he usually landed on his feet, they were a tad shaky in places. Still not the worst of days all things considered, but judging by the line on Yuuri's brows, he did not see things this way. 

"Yuuri." Viktor signalled for Yuuri to come to where he was leaning over the side of the rink. He waited for the Japanese skater to approach near enough to to catch him by the forearms, giving them a firm, reassuring squeeze as Yuuri skated to a stop in front of him. "Is everything all right?" he asked gently. 

Yuuri seemed to catch his breath for a moment before responding. "Sorry, I just..." He paused, fingers holding on tightly to the edge of the rink. He signalled for Viktor to hand him his water bottle, from which he then took great, long gulps. 

Viktor waited in silence as Yuuri bent his head between his arms. He was consciously slowing down his breathing, Viktor noted, though his fingers were still pale, clutching at the sides of the rink. 

"I'm fine," Yuuri said eventually. "Just give me another minute." 

"Take longer, if it helps," said Viktor, after which he then just stood quietly. 

It was still something that they were working on. Consistency was still a problem with Yuuri, which by now they both knew had more to do with Yuuri's mental resilience than a question of skill. But knowing this did not necessarily make things any easier, and no matter what Viktor said, at the end of the day, it was still deeply personal and Yuuri's thing to face. There was just somewhere that Yuuri sometimes went that Viktor could not always reach, and all he could do was stand on the edge of it, waiting for Yuuri to return. It was all right, and not something Viktor pushed Yuuri about. It was just their way for Viktor to trust that Yuuri would find him every time and return to him, and for Viktor to make sure he was there whenever Yuuri was ready to do so. 

"Everyone here is good," said Yuuri after some time. "Not just Yurio. I mean, I'm kind of used to him and I have somehow just accepted that he is really that good, but even the others here are doing very well. That girl, Mila?" Yuuri's eyes shifted for a moment to the red-haired teen gliding along a slow step sequence on the other side of the rink. "She is the women's singles champion last year, isn't she? And that other girl over there, I remember her. She took bronze. I guess it took me a while to notice what with the distractions of moving and getting used to the new rink and all, but... it's different here." Yuuri shook his head, and his laugh was uneasy and self-deprecating. "Sorry. It must sound stupid, I know, but I guess it's just starting to sink in. You guys really take this thing seriously here, huh? It shouldn't have been a surprise; your team has been winning world championships for years. Russia is just of a different league."

"It doesn't sound silly, Yuuri," said Viktor, trying for a reassuring smile. "New rinks always bring with it its own set of challenges, and this is the first time that you will be training with a group this big." Viktor spared a glance at his old teammates, knowing perfectly well just how talented and well-trained these young athletes were. There was no reason to deny them their worth, and neither would Yuuri believe any form of denial to such a thing anyway. But once again, he and Yuuri saw things differently. He smiled up at Yuuri all the same, and squeezed his arm again. 

"Whatever league you put these kids in though, I will always think that you are on the same league as them, if not higher." It was usually better to just say things this way, as a personal belief than something stated as though true. Yuuri would sometimes contradict the latter and refuse to believe it, citing technical aspects and error counts and other such things that could be taken against him; but what he had never been able to deny was the way Viktor perceived the way he skated, what he saw in the way that Yuuri moved. In all the months that they talked, struggled, even fought and argued about the way Yuuri saw himself, this was where Yuuri learned he could never contradict Viktor: Viktor would always have an opinion of who skated most beautifully, and to him it was Yuuri. 

"Listen, Yuuri." Viktor leaned in closer, as close as they often did before Yuuri would take centre ice in the past year's performances. It was as if they made a space in which they were alone, just a place of their own. Viktor noticed that it helped calm Yuuri down. "Never forget that you beat the world record of the best of these people. But if you ever find yourself still doubting where you are, just remember that we are all right. We can pace practice how ever you need it. You have a different programme anyway, so we don't need to follow theirs or their pace. You don't even share the same coach. You have your own handsome coach all to yourself, while they have to share a grouchy old man."

This, finally, made Yuuri smile, then laugh, as if a late thought came to him at the end. Viktor was glad to see the light slowly returning to those warm, expressive eyes. "That grouchy old man is your own coach, idiot." It was always a relief to see Yuuri taking a deep breath in moments like this, pulling himself together. "Although, I do agree with you on one thing: I have a rather handsome coach, if I do say so myself." 

He smiled more fully at Viktor now, and squeezed his hand back. 

"Ugh," later came a voice from behind Yuuri, which turned out to be Yurio, whom Viktor had not noticed approaching. "Can you two fucking _not_? Some of us are skating here!" The teenager irately kicked the ice in their direction. "I was going to ask if piggy here was going to vomit or something, but forget that; now _I_ am feeling sick watching the two of you mooning over each other. Why are you even still like this in public? You're embarrassing. Don't you run out of gross things in your system now that you're already living together?"

Viktor kept his hold on Yuuri's hand, making a quick check to see if he had truly calmed down before casting a grin at their younger rinkmate. "Oh Yurio. One doesn't actually run out of gross things just because one does them all the time."

"Don't _tell_ me what you do all the time, you old pervert! And don't call me Yurio!"

Mila, who was skating close by, also stopped beside Yurio and placed her hands dramatically on both her cheeks, feigning a blush. "Oh. Oh my... I thought I knew how sweet you and the Japanese Yuuri can be, Viktor, but to be treated to this sort of display everyday is like watching my favourite drama. Aah, to be in love!" She suddenly turned and waved to the other side of the rink. "Coach Yakov, I need to send a text message! I can't contain my feelings!" 

Viktor heard Yuuri's squeak as the old Russian coach's attention was turned towards their little group.

"Yuri, Mila! Quit slacking around and get back to practice!" 

In the next moment, Yakov was there with them. Instead of focusing on his younger pupils, however, who wisely skated off to avoid the old coach's wrath, he just fixed his heavy-lidded glare at Viktor. 

"Vitya," he said in a gruff voice. "I am trying to stay out of your business since you insisted on continuing this whole coaching thing, but is it too much to ask that you keep things professional when you're sharing the ice with hormonal teenagers? Why are you all over Katsuki again? Why does this even need to be pointed out?" 

Yakov's voice was steadily rising and Yuuri was slightly cowering at the menacing figure that was the Russian team coach. Viktor though, just rested a comforting hand on Yuuri's, patting it gently as he smiled at his coach of many years. 

"Oh Yakov," he said sweetly. "My coaching method is just different from yours, that's all. I shower my Yuuri with love." 

"If all coaches shower their pupils with that kind of love, we're all going to spend half our careers in sexual harassment law suits!"

Viktor pulled a face. "Okay, eew. I didn't say I'll do it to all students. And Yuuri won't file a case against me, will you, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri, on his part, was already pinching Viktor's hand and hissing to his ear, "Are you crazy? Don't make him angry, Viktor." 

"Vitya, I swear, if you don't keep your hands to yourself in practice, I am kicking you off the rink."

"You can't kick me out, who would coach Yuuri?" 

"Katsuki can join my team!" 

"Yakov! Stealing my student, how could you?" Viktor gasped dramatically, hand flying to his chest and feigning a faint, trusting Yuuri to catch him. Yuuri did, and looked like he was torn between laughter and utter mortification, while Yurio made gagging motions in the distance behind Yakov. 

"I'll take him over you any day," gruffed the old coach, who must have given up on his crazy, stubborn student as he turned instead to Yuuri. "You. You are going to have to keep him in line on days when he is not my responsibility."

Viktor got up and raised his hand. "Ah, excuse me, but I am the coach here and not him?"

"Something that confuses me even to this day, believe me."

Yuuri, meanwhile, was already bowing to Yakov, down to his waist. "S-Sorry, Coach Yakov! We are causing you trouble. It won't happen again!" 

Yakov grunted. "Hmp. See that it doesn't. By the way..." The old man's mouth was open as though he wanted to say more, but quickly stopped himself and changed his mind. He waved a dismissive hand at them, already turning away. "Nevermind. Carry on, but maybe just keep your feet on the ice today."

Yuuri looked at him in confusion, but Yakov had already left. He turned to Viktor. "Huh? What do you think he meant by that?" 

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the retreating Yakov. To Yuuri, he said in a stage-whisper (though shifting back to Japanese now that it was just the two of them again, there really was no point), "Do you also get the feeling that Yakov likes you? I mean, I've noticed it before, even on the first day we were here. He also used to ask after you a lot ever since Rostelecom." He feigned a suspicious glare at his coach. "It's pretty unfair favouritism if you ask me, considering that you aren't even his student. Yuuri, I think he really will try to steal you. Say no, okay? Remember that you love me best."

Yuuri, never really one to believe such seemingly exaggerated compliments, just rolled his eyes. "Viktor, for the love of... just shut up, will you?" 

"Hey, you two!" came Yurio again. "What did I just say? You think it's cute when you talk in Japanese like that and no one understands you? Fucking _rude_!" 

Viktor made the quick switch to English again to say, "What, Yurio? Would you like me to translate?" Then in Russian, with Yurio watching, he said to an oblivious Yuuri, "Yuuri, my beloved sunlight, how beautiful you are to me. Sometimes I stay up at night just thinking about how your eyes--"

"AAARGH, JUST HOW GROSS ARE YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Yuuri, having no idea what was happening, panicked and turned to Viktor. "What is it? What is happening?" 

And almost immediately from the other side of the rink came Yakov's, "YURI!" 

The whole thing turned into a bit of a riot, with Yakov eventually having to bodily pull Yurio from Yuuri and Viktor's side of the rink. By the end of it all, the other skaters were laughing, Yakov and Yurio were yelling at each other, Mila was stooped over the benches outside the rink madly texting, and Yuuri was crouched on the ice, face hidden behind his hands. 

Viktor could just make out the, "Oh God, I should just stop showing my face here" from his beloved student. He grinned down at him. 

"Aah, _luchik_ , this is why you should just ignore the crazy Russians. Now! So is break time over? I think Yakov was on to something there. Forget the jumps today, how about we just work on choreography?"


End file.
